ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Feel the magic
Feel the magic is the 5th episode of season 2 of Ben 10 remake Plot Ben,Gwen,and Ian are sitting next to the RV at night. Ben:Gwen I'M SO BORED!! Gwen:Turn into an alien and do something fun doofus. Ben:Or you can use some of your "Magic". Ian:Please no when she does that I feel pain... Ben:What? Ian:Olympians feel magic when its used and it hurts. Gwen:I didn't know that... Everything is silent for a couple of minuets. Ben:Ok what can we do then? A pink flash of light appears and a 10 year old girl steps out. Ben:WHO IS SHE!!!??? Girl:I am charmcaster niece of Hex and godess of Magic. Gwen:Wait my spellbook says Charmcaster. Charmcaster:Exactly why am here I want my book back GIVE IT!!! Ben slams his watch and becomes Wildvine. Wildvine:Touch Gwen and well you get a thorn. Charmcaster:Now now you wouldn't hurt a girl like me would you? Wildvine:No I guess not. Wildvine puts his hand down. Gwen:Ben SERIOUSLY!!! Wildvine:What? Charmcaster grabs his hand a green flash is seen and he is Ben again but Charmcaster....HAS THE WATCH!!! Ben:How did you? Charmcaster:Magic. Charmcaster slams it and becomes Shark Attack Shark Attack:I'M A A A- Ben:Fish... Shark Attack:STUPID WATCH!!! Shark Attack jumps on Gwen and spins around a pink flash is seen and theres two Gwens. Ben:Oh no two GWENS!!! Ian sniffs around and points to one. Ian:Thats her. Ben:Wait wheres my watch. Gwen:Check your wrist noob. Ben:THATS her. Ian:Ok. Ian charges at the other Gwen.Ian then starts to glow pink a bit. Ian:What's wrong with me? 2 hours later RV Ben:Grandpa what's wrong with him? Max:Well I don't know yet we'll have to get my old plumber gear. Ben confused:Plumber gear? Gwen:Seriously you can't be that dumb... Gwen facepalms. Ben:What? Ian:I believe what they mean is- Ian faints. Ben:What happened? Gwen:He's still alive... Max:Ben got any healing aliens? Ben:I don't think so let me go through. Ben:No I've got nothing. Gwen:Let me look through there maybe I can see. Gwen grabs the watch and looks through it. Ben:See no one with that power. Max grabs a small lazer. Max:Looks like you wont need him. Ben:What does that do? Max aims it at Ben and shoots him and Gwen shrinking them down. Ben:YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US!!! Max:Where would the fun in that be? Ben:Is everyone going crazy today? Gwen:Today?Have you been paying attention? A black creature comes up and scratches Ben. Ben:Time for a blast. Ben slams the watch and becomes Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt:Man I wanted Heatblast. Gwen:What are you waiting for hit them!!! Cannonbolt rolls up and knocks them down. Gwen:Good now what were those things? Cannonbolt detransforms. Ben:House...guest? Gwen rolls her eyes. Ben walks over to a giant Ian. Ben:OH MY GOSH commercial time (Yes I'm doing a commerial for a song in my BTFF) 3 guys walk on a stage. guy 1:Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be but baby I've been, I've been praying hard said no more dollars we'll be COUNTING STARS BACK TO THE ACTUALLY SHOW The camera moves to reveal millions of the black creatures in Ian. Gwen:Are are they fleas? Ben pukes. Gwen:Wait there not drinking his blood...They drinking his aura... The watch starts flashing. Ben:No no what's wrong with it now? It flashes and lands on a silhouette that looks a lot like Charmcaster. Ben:Uhh. Ben slams it and disappears. Gwen:WHAT'S GOING ON PLEASE STOP!!! Charmcaster floats down. Charmcaster:Oh we've only JUST BEGUN!!! TO BE CONTINUED Aliens used By Ben Wildvine Cannonbolt By Charmcaster Shark Attack Characters Ben Gwen Ian Grandpa Max Villains Hex Charmcaster Trivia *In this episode Ian starts to reveal more about his species. *In this episode Shark Attack and Wildvine make there debuts. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Madsciencetist